Why me!
by XYouXKnowXWhoXIXAmX
Summary: Runo was having a horrible summer because Dan Moved. Then when her best friends come to help her have fun there attacked by a monster. Will the summer turn out good. T... For now.
1. Chapter 1

**_Camrin: I know you guys are thinking how dare you get rid of 'Why Me!' But-_**

**_Carmin: We wanted to make it-_**

**_Chris: Better for you guys!_**

**_Ricky & Kailee: Yea!_**

**_Rudy: We WILL be putting the other brawlers in if your wondering._**

**_Shania: We MIGHT put some cool stuff for you guys to vote on._**

**_Zoe: And Camrin is Emo._**

**_Alyssa: Why'd you say that?_**

**_Zoe: I didn't have important stuff to say like you guy's..._**

**_Carmin: Okaaaaaaaaayyyyy?_**

**_Camrin: Guys We still have to-_**

**_Chris: We Don't Own ANYTHING!-_**

**_Carmin: GOT IT!-_**

**_Camrin: Huh? Oh right... GET IT!-_**

**_Chris, Camrin, & Carmin: GOOD!_**

**_Zoe: Wait! My important thing is im not going to be in the first few chapters_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>No One's P.O.V.<span>**

Runo sighed for the 600th time she was... Lonley to be frank. Dan had ditched her and Moved to Julie town yesterday. Alice said she and i Quote 'I have some where important to go during the summers and I dont think I can skip again sorry'. Shun was God knows where and Marucho well the kid ran Bakugan Interspace so you can't blame him for not having time.

Runo sighed again. Her mother came up to her smiling. Lulu (Runo's Mom) _**(A/N: Camrin: We couldnt think of anything else) **_had lost some pounds and now had a pretty much prefect hourglass figure. Lulu still wore her same hair style as ever and her green eyes were sparkling.

''Runo you looked like you need some fun so i called some _Friends_ of your's'' Runo gulped she knew just who her mother was talking about. The next minute 9 people came in.

The first 3 to walk in were triplet's 2 girls and 1 boy. The girl's both had matching Tan skin and Dark Brown eyes but when they almost ripped the door off the hinges there eyes turned the beautiful shade of... Blood Red. The shorter one (by 1 in) had long curly Black hair with pink tip's that went to her waist. She had on a pair of shorts, a white shirt that said 'When Life Hands You Lemons, Make Apple Juice and Sit Back and Laugh As The World Tries To Figure Out How You Did It.', and white converse. The Taller girl had Black hair with blue tip's that went to the middle of her back. She had on Camo Cargo pant's, a black shirt that said 'I AM NOT CRAZY! It's called mentally unbalanced, there's a difference.', and black converse. The Boy was taller then the taller girl by 3 in. He had the same tan skin, Curly Black hair, and Dark Brown eyes that changed colors from brown to red. He was wear jeans a blue shirt that said '97% of Teens Would Cry If They Saw Robert Pattinson (Edward From Twilight) Standing At The Top of A Skyscraper, About To Jump. If You're One Of the 3% Who Would Sit There Eating Popcorn Screaming "DO A FLIP, YOU SPARKLY FAGGOT!" Then Put This Every Where.', with blue converse.

The Next 2 were twins a girl and a boy. The girl had Blonde hair, Chocolate Brown Eyes, and tan skin that had a bit of a yellow to it _**(A/N: Kailee: HEY!****)**_. She was wearing an Orange Sun Dress, with thigh high white socks, and Orange converse. The boy was taller the his sister by 2 in. He had Brown hair, Blue eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing jeans, a yellow T-shirt that said 'HEY LADIES, LIKE WHAT YOU SEE? WELL COME & GET IT!', and yellow converse.

Next 2 girls were shoved in. Those girls weren't related in anyway, shape, or form. The 1st had Dark Brown hair with some Light Brown mixed in, pale skin, and brown eyes. she was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Love conquers all', a pink skirt, and white flip-flops. The 2nd had light brown hair, Hazel eyes to most people but if you looked her in the eyes they looked grey, and pale skin. She had on a Grey shirt that said 'There are no stupid questions, just stupid people' jeans, and grey flip-flops.

Finally a Girl with Curly Black hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and elfish features. she had on baggy jeans, a purple shirt that said 'It's not cheating... Unless you get caught', and purple flip-flops.

Runo laughed and greeted the triplets first Tallest to shortest.

"Chris, Camrin, Carmin! How's life?''

''Normal-_ish_." They all said at the same time.

Runo went to the Twins an Smirked.

"Well Well Well. 'Im so Cool Im out-cold at the south pole' Kailee and her twin Mister Im So Hot I make the sun look like a popsicle Ricky."

The Twin laughed and said "You Flatter us so much."

Runo looked at the last one to enter.

"Alyssa stop pushing people"

Alyssa Smirked then in a sarcastic tone she said "Goodness I don't know what came over me Shania I am so sorry I pushed Rudy into you."

Rudy got up and helped Shania up after hearing that comment and rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kailee: We have to stop it there because it's 12:44 a.m. and we are about to pass out but we've made it through because you guys are awesome!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Camrin: To Are First Commentor 'Grimmjow Misaki' We're getting to the action just know we suck at those kind of scene's.**_

_**Carmin: We dont own anything But the Story Idea.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Runo's P.O.V.<strong>

After My annoying friends got settled in they started to yell about where we should go.

"The Beach!"

"Marucho's Manshion! I want to see if there's any jewels to take- I mean borrow."

"The Park!"

"Camp Half-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Uh... Lets just go to the park." Runo said trying to stop the yelling.

"Sure" Everyone said. Camrin Jumped out of her seat and yelled "TO THE PARK!" Which got some weird stares but she already took off through the door yelling "Race You There!" By the time everyone got out side Camrin jumped into her Black Ferrari Spider.

"So Long Suckers!"

"Im taking Ricky's Quad." Chris said hopping on the bike before taking off after his sister.

Carmin Sighed than said "Im riding with Kailee."

Kailee and Carmin walked over to the Red Lamborghini.

Kailee, Shania, and Me were riding in the Blue Porsche and Ricky was going on his Green Motorcycle.

When everyone was there Shania suggested they get some icecream.

When they finally sat down. Everything was normal.

"Chris! Shania! Stop Groping each other im trying to eat!"

"Like your one to talk Camrin" I Countered "If I asked any of your boyfriens they would have said 'That was all her!'"

"I'm innocent until proven guilty"

"I could take There pants in to the police or whoever and they would find your fingerprints on them!" I cry.

"Okay, guilty as charged." Camrin smirks at me.

"Whatever" I said "Hey Camrin any crush's or anything"

"No time for dating."

"Why not Becau-" She was cut off by a roar. Kailee glared at Ricky "I thought you were supoosed to be looking out for... _Them_" She said _Them_ like she was Shania saying the name Drew.

Camrin put on a serious face as did her brother and sister. Camrin Got out her guitar case and pulled out her warbeast guitar it looked newly polished. Next she got out out a Sharpe Marker and in place in prefect cusive silver she wrote 'Axe' by the dial thing. Carmin dug through the case and brought out two drum sticks and started to tap them together. Chris got out some boxing gloves... That were glowing.

Kailee took out her her clip and Ricky started playing with the mini-sword on his key chain. Shania reached into her bag and got her black scarf.

"Guy's?" I asked

Camrin said 'Now!' and all at once things got weird. Camrin's guitar turned into an Axe, Carmin's Drum sticks turned into daggers, Chris's Boxing gloves turned into metal with metal spikes, Kailee snaped the clip and it turned into and golden bow... Without any arrows, Ricky's Mini-Sword turned into a full sized one, and Shania's Scarf turned into a whip.

Just after there thing turned into weapons a real live monster came busting through the trees. I only know the name of it because I'd seen it when we were studying Greek Myth's.

"The Minatour!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris: Sorry for the cliffhanger but we gotta go!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kailee: Yeah this story was added to the fav and alert list of... dang it! I forgot who did that sorry to whoever did it but thank you and we had alot off fun making this chapter**_

_**Chris: Do we STILL have to say we dont own anything?**_

_**Camrin & Carmin: We sorry we havent updated in awhile but we where busy and when we could finally work on this we went on a trip to the land of gambling and we forgot our laptop...**_

_**Ricky: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Camrin P.O.V.<strong>

"Shania! Do your thing!" I yelled. Shania Charged she lashed her whip and somehow she managed to get it around the Minators legs _**(A/N: Camrin: How DID you do that? Shania: A magicision never revels her secrets ; ))**_. She then did her best to tie her end around a tree. Shania gave Kailee a Thumbs up and Backed away to keep Runo, Who was freaking out, company. Kailee pulled back her bow. I've all was thought it was cool that she didnt need real arrows she pulls back and it's just like there an arrow there... Hurts just as much to...

Ricky and Chris charged when Kailee shot the first bow, Camrin throew her dagers, and I threw my axe. Every attack hit at the same time thanks to all the pratice we've had together. when the Minator finished turning to dust my axe came back just like a bommeraang. I walked over Runo.

"You Okay?"

She nodded then asked "What- How-"

"Don't worry about that right now can I see your... Phone?" I hesitatied. It would be dangerous to use a phone but I dont think going Via snail mail would work.

Runo nodded I took it and threw it to Chris. I then picked Runo up Bridel stlye.

She blushed "what are you doing!" I grinned and said "Taking you to your destination my princess"

I walked till we got to my car and when Runo didn't stop kicking I pressed do on a point somewhere on her neck and she went limp. I put her in and drove. Runo finally woke up after 2 hours and, luckily, was calm She seemed board so I recited my favorite poems ever!

**The Jabberwocky**

_`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
>Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:<br>All mimsy were the borogoves,  
>And the mome raths outgrabe.<em>

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_  
><em> The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!<em>  
><em>Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun<em>  
><em> The frumious Bandersnatch!"<em>

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_  
><em> Long time the manxome foe he sought -<em>  
><em>So rested he by the Tumtum tree,<em>  
><em> And stood awhile in thought.<em>

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,_  
><em> The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,<em>  
><em>Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,<em>  
><em> And burbled as it came!<em>

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_  
><em> The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!<em>  
><em>He left it dead, and with its head<em>  
><em> He went galumphing back.<em>

_"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?_  
><em> Come to my arms, my beamish boy!<em>  
><em>O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'<em>  
><em> He chortled in his joy.<em>

"How do you remember that stuff!" Runo asked in awe. _hn..._ I thought _You think she'd be thinking more about the fact a monster tried to kill her... Wait what happened to Alyssa?... Oh nevermind she's Fine... Where ever she is... _"Do another!" Runo asked.

**Tell Tale Hearts**

_ TRUE! - nervous - very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses - not destroyed - not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily - how calmly I can tell you the whole story._

_It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night.  
>Object there was none.<br>Passion there was none._

_I loved the old man.  
>He had never wronged me.<br>He had never given me insult.  
>For his gold I had no desire.<br>I think it was his eye!  
>yes, it was this!<br>_

_He had the eye of a vulture a pale blue eye, with a film over it.  
>Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold;<br>and so by degrees very gradually I made up my mind to take the life of the old man,  
>and thus rid myself of the eye forever.<em>

_Now this is the point.  
>You fancy me mad.<br>Madmen know nothing.  
>But you should have seen me.<br>_

_You should have seen how wisely I proceeded with what caution  
>with what foresight<br>with what dissimulation I went to work!  
>I was never kinder to the old man than during the whole week before I killed him.<br>_

_And every night, about midnight,  
>I turned the latch of his door and opened it<br>oh so gently!  
>And then,<br>when I had made an opening sufficient for my head,  
>I put in a dark lantern,<br>all closed, closed,  
>that no light shone out,<br>and then I thrust in my head.  
><em>

_Oh, you would have laughed to see how cunningly I thrust it in!  
>I moved it slowly<br>very, very slowly,  
>so that I might not disturb the old man's sleep.<br>It took me an hour to place my whole head within the opening  
>so far that I could see him as he lay upon his bed.<br>_

_Ha! would a madman have been so wise as this,  
>And then, when my head was well in the room,<br>I undid the lantern cautiously-oh, so cautiously - cautiously  
>for the hinges creaked<br>_

_I undid it just so much that a single thin ray fell upon the vulture eye.  
>And this I did for seven long nights<br>every night just at midnight  
>but I found the eye always closed;<br>and so it was impossible to do the work;  
>for it was not the old man who vexed me,<br>but his Evil Eye.  
><em>

_And every morning, when the day broke,  
>I went boldly into the chamber,<br>and spoke courageously to him,  
>calling him by name in a hearty tone,<br>and inquiring how he has passed the night.  
>So you see he would have been a very profound old man,<br>indeed,  
>to suspect that every night,<br>just at twelve,  
>I looked in upon him while he slept.<em>

_Upon the eighth night I was more than usually cautious in opening the door.  
>A watch's minute hand moves more quickly than did mine.<br>Never before that night had I felt the extent of my own powers - of my sagacity.  
>I could scarcely contain my feelings of triumph.<em>

_To think that there I was,  
>opening the door,<br>little by little,  
>and he not even to dream of my secret deeds or thoughts.<br>_

_I fairly chuckled at the idea;  
>and perhaps he heard me;<br>for he moved on the bed suddenly,  
>as if startled.<br>_

_Now you may think that I drew back  
>but no.<br>His room was as black as pitch with the thick darkness,  
>for the shutters were close fastened, through fear of robbers,<br>and so I knew that he could not see the opening of the door, and I kept pushing it on steadily, steadily._

_ I had my head in,  
>and was about to open the lantern,<br>when my thumb slipped upon the tin fastening,  
>and the old man sprang up in bed,<br>crying out  
>"Who's there?"<em>

_ I kept quite still and said nothing.  
>For a whole hour I did not move a muscle,<br>and in the meantime I did not hear him lie down.  
>He was still sitting up in the bed listening;<br>just as I have done,  
>night after night,<br>hearkening to the death watches in the wall._

_Presently I heard a slight groan,  
>and I knew it was the groan of mortal terror.<br>It was not a groan of pain or of grief  
>oh, no!<br>it was the low stifled sound that arises from the bottom of the soul when overcharged with awe.  
><em>

_I knew the sound well.  
>Many a night,<br>just at midnight,  
>when all the world slept,<br>it has welled up from my own bosom,  
>deepening,<br>with its dreadful echo,  
>the terrors that distracted me.<br>_

_I say I knew it well.  
>I knew what the old man felt,<br>and pitied him,  
>although I chuckled at heart.<br>I knew that he had been lying awake ever since the first slight noise,  
>when he had turned in the bed.<em>

_His fears had been ever since growing upon him.  
>He had been trying to fancy them causeless,<br>but could not.  
>He had been saying to himself<br>"It is nothing but the wind in the chimney  
>it is only a mouse crossing the floor,"<br>or  
>"It is merely a cricket which has made a single chirp."<em>

_Yes, he had been trying to comfort himself with these suppositions:  
>but he had found all in vain.<br>All in vain;  
>because Death,<br>in approaching him had stalked with his black shadow before him,  
>and enveloped the victim. <em>

_And it was the mournful influence of the unperceived shadow that caused him to feel  
>although he neither saw nor heard<br>to feel the presence of my head within the room._

_When I had waited a long time,_  
><em>very patiently,<em>  
><em>without hearing him lie down,<em>  
><em>I resolved to open a little<em>  
><em>a very, very little crevice in the lantern.<em>

_So I opened it_  
><em>you cannot imagine how stealthily,<em>  
><em>stealthily<em>  
><em>until,<em>  
><em>at length a simple dim ray,<em>  
><em>like the thread of the spider,<em>  
><em>shot from out the crevice and fell full upon the vulture eye.<em>

_It was open_  
><em>wide, wide open<em>  
><em>and I grew furious as I gazed upon it.<em>  
><em>I saw it with perfect distinctness<em>  
><em>all a dull blue,<em>  
><em>with a hideous veil over it that chilled the very marrow in my bones;<em>  
><em>but I could see nothing else of the old man's face or person:<em>  
><em>for I had directed the ray as if by instinct,<em>  
><em>precisely upon the damned spot.<em>

_And have I not told you_  
><em> that what you mistake for madness is but over-acuteness of the sense?<em>  
><em>now,<em>  
><em>I say, there came to my ears a low,<em>  
><em>dull, quick sound,<em>  
><em>such as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton.<em>  
><em>I knew that sound well, too.<em>  
><em>It was the beating of the old man's heart.<em>  
><em>It increased my fury,<em>  
><em>as the beating of a drum stimulates the soldier into courage.<em>

_ But even yet I refrained and kept still.  
>I scarcely breathed.<br>I held the lantern motionless.  
>I tried how steadily I could maintain the ray upon the eye.<br>Meantime the hellish tattoo of the heart increased.  
><em>

_It grew quicker and quicker,  
>and louder and louder every instant.<br>The old man's terror must have been extreme!  
>It grew louder,<br>I say, louder every moment!  
>do you mark me well I have told you that I am nervous:<br>so I am._

_And now at the dead hour of the night,  
>amid the dreadful silence of that old house,<br>so strange a noise as this excited me to uncontrollable terror.  
>Yet, for some minutes longer I refrained and stood still.<br>But the beating grew louder, louder!  
>I thought the heart must burst.<em>

_And now a new anxiety seized me  
>the sound would be heard by a neighbour!<br>The old man's hour had come!  
>With a loud yell,<br>I threw open the lantern and leaped into the room._

_He shrieked once  
>once only.<br>In an instant I dragged him to the floor,  
>and pulled the heavy bed over him.<br>I then smiled gaily, to find the deed so far done._

_But,  
>for many minutes,<br>the heart beat on with a muffled sound.  
>This, however,<br>did not vex me;  
>it would not be heard through the wall.<br>At length it ceased.  
>The old man was dead.<br>I removed the bed and examined the corpse.  
>Yes, he was stone, stone dead.<em>

_I placed my hand upon the heart and held it there many minutes.  
>There was no pulsation.<br>He was stone dead.  
>His eye would trouble me no more.<em>

_If still you think me mad,_  
><em>you will think so no longer<em>  
><em>when I describe the wise precautions I took<em>  
><em>for the concealment of the body.<em>

_The night waned,_  
><em>and I worked hastily,<em>  
><em>but in silence.<em>

_First of all I dismembered the corpse._  
><em>I cut off the head and the arms and the legs.<em>

_I then took up three planks from the flooring of the chamber,_  
><em>and deposited all between the scantlings.<em>  
><em>I then replaced the boards so cleverly,<em>  
><em>so cunningly, that no human eye<em>  
><em>not even his<em>  
><em>could have detected any thing wrong.<em>  
><em>There was nothing to wash out<em>  
><em>no stain of any kind<em>  
><em>no blood-spot whatever.<em>

_I had been too wary for that._  
><em>A tub had caught all.<em>

_When I had made an end of these labors,  
>it was four o'clock<br>still dark as midnight._

_As the bell sounded the hour,  
>there came a knocking at the street door.<br>I went down to open it with a light heart,  
>for what had I now to fear?<em>

_There entered three men,  
>who introduced themselves,<br>with perfect suavity,  
>as officers of the police.<em>

_A shriek had been heard by a neighbour during the night;  
>suspicion of foul play had been aroused;<br>information had been lodged at the police office,  
>and they the officers had been deputed to search the premises. <em>

_been deputed to search the premises.  
><em>_I smiled,  
>for what had I to fear?<br>I bade the gentlemen welcome.  
>The shriek,<br>I said,  
>was my own in a dream.<em>

_The old man,  
>I mentioned,<br>was absent in the country._

_I took my visitors all over the house.  
>I bade them search<br>search well._

_I led them,  
>at length,<br>to his chamber._

_I showed them his treasures,  
>secure,<br>undisturbed._

_In the enthusiasm of my confidence,  
><em>_I brought chairs into the room,  
>and desired them here to rest from their fatigues,<br>while I myself,  
>in the wild audacity of my perfect triumph,<br>placed my own seat upon the very spot beneath which reposed the corpse of the victim._

_The officers were satisfied.  
>My manner had convinced them.<br>I was singularly at ease.  
>They sat,<br>and while I answered cheerily,  
>they chatted of familiar things.<em>

_But, ere long,  
>I felt myself getting pale and wished them gone.<em>

_My head ached,  
>and I fancied a ringing in my ears:<br>but still they sat and still chatted.  
>The ringing became more distinct:<br>It continued and became more distinct:  
>I talked more freely to get rid of the feeling:<br>but it continued and gained definiteness  
>until,<br>at length,  
>I found that the noise was not within my ears.<em>

_No doubt I now grew **very** pale;  
>but I talked more fluently,<br>and with a heightened voice.  
>Yet the sound increased<br>and what could I do?_

_It was a low, dull, quick sound  
>much such a sound as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton.<br>I gasped for breath  
>and yet the officers heard it not.<br>I talked more quickly  
>more vehemently;<br>but the noise steadily increased.  
><em>

_I arose and argued about trifles,  
><em>_in a high key and with violent gesticulations;  
>but the noise steadily increased.<br>Why would they not be gone?_

_I paced the floor to and fro with heavy strides,  
>as if excited to fury by the observations of the men<br>but the noise steadily increased.  
>Oh God!<br>what could I do?_

_I foamed  
>I raved<br>I swore!  
>I swung the chair upon which I had been sitting<br>and grated it upon the boards,  
>but the noise arose over all and continually increased.<br>It grew louder  
><em>_louder  
>louder!<em>

_And still the men chatted pleasantly and smiled.  
>Was it possible they heard not?<br>Almighty God!  
>no, no!<br>They heard!  
>they suspected!<br>they knew!  
>they were making a mockery of my horror!<br>this I thought, and this I think._

_But anything was better than this agony!  
>Anything was more tolerable than this derision!<br>I could bear those hypocritical smiles no longer!  
>I felt that I must scream or die!<br>and now again!  
><em>_hark!  
>louder!<br>louder!  
>louder!louder!<em>

_"Villains!" I shrieked,  
><em>_"dissemble no more!  
>I admit the deed!<br>tear up the planks!  
>here, here!<br>It is the beating of his hideous heart!"_

__When I finished that one Runo was on her way back to sleep. "G'Night Girly..." "Shut up..." She mumbled before all I could here were her sighing in her sleep.


	4. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Part 1

_**Camrin & Carmin: We're sorry we can't update for awhile we're a bit busy. But Hey**_

_**EVERYBODY: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Ricky: WILL BE BACK!... WITH WEAPONS!**_

_**Kailee: WTF BRO!**_


	5. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Part 2

**Chris, Camrin, & Carmin: We're BACK! Runo lives in New York for the sake of all sanity... We Also don't own anything But the OC and Writing Style.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alyssa P.O.V.<em>**

"Guys Im Back!" I screamed holding dos Ice Cream cone's. For Me, Myself, and I.

But my dream of eating them was crushed when I saw my friends where gone, and judging by the reckage a monster came and they were at camp... With Runo.

"No puedo creer que me abandonó!" I grumbled.

I got out my phone and dailed my only way of getting to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Buddy..."

_"Argh.. It's you. What'd was so important you'd wake me up in the middle of the night?"_

"It's the middle of the day.."

_"And your point isssss?"_

"Well sorry for ruining your beauty sleep but I need a ride to camp."

_"Fine. Where are you?"_

"Central Park."

_"Gimme a sec..."_

"You sleep in your underwear huh?"

_"Shut up... Ok I'm dressed I'll be there in right about..."_

I felt dos- I mean two arms go around my waist.

"Now.." The Husky voice of Nico DiAngelo went through my ears sending shivers down my spine. "Miss me?"

"Get off!" He backed up arm in the air in serender. "Whatever lets go.."

He picked my up bridel style. "Su suerte, tu me llevas al campo o te mataría..."

He grinned "Sorry I don't speak spanish." then he ran for the nearest tree.

How does one describe Shadow travel?

It's like riding a roller coaster... Eccepted it also fells like your face is peeling off and your gonna be barfing up your guts for the next year.

Yea that about sums it up... But about 65x worse.

When we were at camp I did the following:

(1) Yelled profanity at Nico for 4 mins.

(2) Stumbled to the Hermes Cabin.

(3) And Collapsed on my bed.

Not Really in that order.

**_No One's P.O.V._**

Aly woke up when a Friendly face above her. "Yesh Alice NO destruir mis tímpanos..." She mumbled. "What is it?"

"I came to say sorry for my brother, I don't Know how he forgot you have a bit of motion Sickness... Anyway I just got word they're here" The Red head grinned. Aly jumped up and glared at her friend. "Why didn't you say that before!" Alice grinned " 'Cause you look so cute when your fantasizing about Nico."

"What ever where are they?"

"Hanging out at the beach, but we have to pick up Julie, Chan lee, Shun, Marucho, Joe, Billy, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, and... Dan."

They exchanged looks thinking the same thing, _There's gonna be some big fireworks_.

They made there way around picking everyone up. On the way they sang songs from Disney movies, _When We're Human_ from 'Princess and The Frog', _Won't Say I'm in Love_ from the 'Hercules Movie', and _When Will My Life Begin_ and Both versions of _Mother Knows Best_ from 'Tangled'.

When they finally made it to the beach They'd sung every song from every Disney Movie the remembered. They got there and saw ever boy (Ricky and Chris) in jeans and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt's, and Girls (Runo, Carmin, Kailee, and Camrin) on shorts and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt's. "Runo was grinning and yelling. "One more! One more!" Chris, Ricky, Camrin, Carmin, and Kailee looked at each other before agreeing and pushing the Poem hack forward.

Camrin rolled her eyes thinking , Why do I remember Poems like I do songs, before taking a breath.

**It Couldn't Be Done by Edgar Albert Guest**

_**"Somebody said that it couldn't be done,**_  
><em><strong> But, he with a chuckle replied<strong>_  
><em><strong>That "maybe it couldn't," but he would be one<strong>_  
><em><strong> Who wouldn't say so till he'd tried.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So he buckled right in with the trace of a grin<strong>_  
><em><strong> On his face. If he worried he hid it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>He started to sing as he tackled the thing<strong>_  
><em><strong> That couldn't be done, and he did it.<strong>_

_**Somebody scoffed: "Oh, you'll never do that;**_  
><em><strong> At least no one has done it";<strong>_  
><em><strong>But he took off his coat and he took off his hat,<strong>_  
><em><strong> And the first thing we knew he'd begun it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a lift of his chin and a bit of a grin,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Without any doubting or quiddit,<strong>_  
><em><strong>He started to sing as he tackled the thing<strong>_  
><em><strong> That couldn't be done, and he did it.<strong>_

_**There are thousands to tell you it cannot be done,**_  
><em><strong> There are thousands to prophesy failure;<strong>_  
><em><strong>There are thousands to point out to you one by one,<strong>_  
><em><strong> The dangers that wait to assail you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But just buckle it in with a bit of a grin,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Just take off your coat and go to it;<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just start to sing as you tackle the thing<strong>_  
><em><strong> That "couldn't be done," and you'll do it."<strong>_

"Since when did you like poetry Ru-Ru?" Kailee asked tilting her head slightly. "I don't like it that much but... Cammy has a way with words."

"Yes she does.." Leo laughed. Camrin glared at all of them. "You want a Fight Valdez?" She questioned reaching for her guitar case.

"No thank you." He Backed off slightly. Camrin smirked "That's what I thought."

Runo didn't notice the one person that caused this whole thing till he walked up to her. "Hey kid..." Runo twitched a bit but everybody else was watching the Camrin vs Leo fight about to breaking out. "Dan... Hi..."

Dan smiled a bit. "So how are things back home?"

"Pretty good." Runo shrugged. "How have you been?"

"Good." He turned to see Leo getting his butt kicked. "You wanna talk in private?"

"Sure..." They turned away and walked into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone: We're BACK! We Also don't own anything But the OC's and Writing Style. This is the rest of Camrin's and Runo's Car ride to camp!**

* * *

><p><strong>Runo's P.O.V.<strong>

My eye's opened slowly, by the vibrations I could tell that I was still with Carmin. I opened one eye to peak and I saw her peacefully humming along to the music playing, from when I woke up to now the song where, _Private Eyes_ by **Hall and Oates**,_ You Give love a Bad Name_ by **Bon Jovi**, _Fight for Your Right to Party_ by** the Beastie Boys**, Various **Green Day **songs, and the one that was playing was socking to me, _What Make's You Beautifu_l by **One Direction**.

I could not believe this was the same 10 year old I used to know. The one with Dorky Glasses, In need of braces, And waist length black hair, with a B- average, and a bit of a Goth.

"I know you up..." She mumbled, slightly blushing.

I smirked. Oh yeah, she did get nervous easy didn't she?

"Sorry.." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so why aren't you asking question's?"

"I guess it's because I didn't want to bug you. You looked pretty serious.." She looked me in the, using her knee to steer, she put her hands on my shoulder's. "I was acting that way because one of my best friends was in danger and I wanted to get her to safety."

She sighed. "I hoped this day would never happen.." "What?" She looked at me her eyes pleading me to ask something else.

"I-I dont want to talk about it.." she turned back to the road.

"Okay."

I looked at her, before reaching over tugging on one Black and blue curl. it started unfurling slowly getting longer and longer. "What are you doing?" I just shushed her, before continuing. It kept getting longer until it couldn't go any longer... And by that I mean I pulled so hard it went down to her butt while she was sitting and she yelped.

"Stop it!" she whined. Wow, The same Camrin as ever!

The song on her Ipod changed to _Grow Up_ by **Simple Plan**. "I love this song..." "Then sing." She looked at me with a 'WTF' face. "huh?" "Sing."

She mumbled along. "Louder." I could hear her voice getting louder. I noticed a McDonald's cup in the cup holder. I pulled out the straw wiped off the ends, then looked around a bit until I found a scrap piece of paper I ripped a piece chewed it put the straw to her lips and blew.

"Hey!" "Louder!"

Camrin sighed "If it will get you off my antidisestablishmentarianism (anti-dis-a-stab-lish-men-terry-is-um)"

"What?"

"It's an Eminem quote form almost famous verse 2..."

"O...K?"

Camrin sighed before starting.

**I like to stay up late  
>spend hours on the phone<br>hanging out with all my friends  
>and never being at home<br>I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
>I'm immature but I will stay this way forever<strong>

**till the day I die I promise I won't change  
>so you better give up<br>I don't wanna be told to grow up  
>and I don't wanna change<br>I just wanna have fun**

****"Nice," Runo said "Now we can get one with the story."

"You just broke the 4th wall, you no that right?" Camrin asked

"Yep."


End file.
